It is in all of us
by dearestme
Summary: USUK Cardverse AU. Five years ago the queen was disposed of his power. And now the famine and the drought are bringing down Spades. But now there is a new king will he be able to bring Spades its full glory back? what about the crazy queen? His overworked jack? we'll see. I own nothing not even the image.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first story please be kind, there will be lots of grammar mistakes, since English is not my first language, don't know when I will update this. Well this is a plot I had in mind for a while don't know if it will work but let's hope.**_

_**Warnings: there will be a bit of OC, but hey they are in a weird situation**_

"_Talking"_

"_Thinking"_

_**And I own absolutely nothing**_

_**Hope you like it =^-^=**_

* * *

_Spades was strong, maybe the strongest of all four kingdoms, but they had a crisis in hands not only spades but also clubs and hearts. Spades was facing the worst famine of all times, the earth was not fertile anymore the rivers were dry and even the nobles had almost nothing to eat. Being its main ally clubs had also fallen, because clubs was a cold land that depended Spades to feed a quarter of its population, with the Spadian crisis they had come to depend more and more hearts bringing down the other kingdom. Diamonds was the only one to stay strong through it all using a strange policy that no one other than a diamoundian was to know. _

_Some believed that it was a curse left by the previous queen, Arthur Kirkland, had a brief reign that lasted no more than six months in which were known as the "Madness". The queen was crazy and tried to impose his craziness upon the people. After finding a suitable Jack, Wang Yao a 24 year old Chinese man with uncountable achievements be it in the politics, economy or the army, the council and Yao disposed the queen of his power and sent him to an asylum where he is until now five years later._

_With no queen and the king being too young to take on his duties the jack along the council had to rule alone. Then the famine stroke first it was only the boundaries then it started to slowly advance taking all the colors of the once powerful kingdom with it. The people started to talk about the queen's curse and the jack refused to believe that such a thing could be true._

_Five years later the king, a 18 years old known as Alfred Jones godson to the previous king rose to the power and that my people is where our story begins._

* * *

King Alfred paced in the halls of his castle, HIS castle he could not believe that he a simple 18 year old was the new king of Spades even if his coronation had happened thirty minutes ago, he had been prepared for this his whole life and yet he could not believe it.

How could he repair spade and be a suitable king? It was not possible. Drowning in his fears he did not notice the redhead walking is his direction thus bumping in him and falling on his butt.

"So…sorry" what the hell was up with his voice? That was Mathews voice not his. Looking up the finally meet the person who had seen such a weak he, Alfred froze. There in front of him was no other than the former queen's brother, Alastair Kirkland, known for his hate towards any royals of any suit. "_Fuck" _was the only thing in his head right now.

"It's alright boyo, it was my fault after all but, shouldn't the all might king of Spades talk a little higher?" He asked with a strong accent the younger could not identify, offering a helping hand.

"You're right the Hero should, no, WILL not act this way, so what if the kingdom is broke I'll just fix it all, hahaha" Alfred said, loud and proud "_yes now this is my voice!"_ then heat rose to his checks as he realized what he had said in front of a complete stranger."Don't you think?" he asked in a voice just as loud but full of insecurity.

"If you believe this than nothing will ever stop you" Said Alastair, making Alfred's insecurity vanish "I kind of like you boyo, you are still not corrupt like them."

"Thanks, dude… I guess" The last part came as a whisper. "_But is this really the Alastair Kirkland? The one that spit in king Ivan's soup just because he mentioned the name of his brother?" _"Are really Alastair Kirkland?"

"Of course I am, it is just that I will not treat you bad just for your title, little kind of Spades" Said the scot with a mocking bow. The king wanted to protest to say that he was not little but he thought better, he was not afraid mind you it was just that this was THE Alastair Kirkland, the man who fought equally with the ace, the red hair, the cold green eyes, strong muscles, straight jaw and lack of respect to the king proved that. Then suddenly he remembered something.

"What do you mean 'them'?"

The calm look on the Scot's face vanished, replaced by a furious, rage filled one "One of the idjits* who sent my wee brother away." He then looked Alfred in the eyes and for a moment the king saw those green orbs shine. "Do not believe them, take you own conclusions, but before anything, learn who to trust. Spades has not reached the bottom yet, believe me we still have a long way to go, if it is up or down it is in your hands." His accent had became so thick the other had a hard time to understand what he had said and by the time he did it the older one had already left.

"What the hell was that?" screamed the young king to no one in particular. "_Just when I thought …"_

"Your Majesty, I finally found you thank God" Said a servant, Tino, if he remembered correctly.

"Yes here I am. What is it you need me for?"

Startle by the other harsh response Tino bowed low "I'm deeply sorry, Your Majesty but it is already late and the jack was worried that you had been found by the Kirkland."

Realizing his mistake Alfred turned to the other "No, I'm sorry Tino. But you should not worry I found no one." Even if lying was against his principles Alastair had a point, he had to think for his own.

* * *

_**(*) don't know if it is right but it means idiot**_

_**So what do you think? Crap? Should I just give up or should I continue? Next chapter will have Artie and it will be longer, promise :P. But like I said before I don't know when it will be ready.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to everybody and anybody that faved or is following this story.**

_**DreamVoiceActress1: **_**I got so happy got your comment. I was like "Really someone actually read my story? °O°" Anyway thank you. But don't worry I think we are not alone in this 'English is not my first language' thing.**

_**Warnings: there will be a bit of OC. Yes I'm not good recreating their personality.**_

"_Talking"_

"_Thinking"_

_**And I own absolutely nothing**_

_**Hope you like it =^-^=**_

* * *

A part of his presentation was that Alfred was to know every royal of all suits, he protested arguing that they had no money therefore could not afford a meeting, he got the Jack to second it but against the eleven noble families that still stood firmly and the whole council they had no chance.

When asked about how they were supposed to have a meeting where the royals would spend at least three days in The Blue Treasure, the castle, a elder member said that he had already talked to king Francis about it and Diamonds would sponsor it.

Seeing no way out Alfred had to give up. They would have the meeting even if meant having to spend a week without eating. Spades was in a critical situation but skip tradition was no option.

The meeting was scheduled. It would happen a week from that day. The council and the nobles were happy they had won and to show that 'Spades was still strong', the jack was satisfied that they would have a chance to make an alliance with Diamonds to take they out of the hole he saw no way out, the people were divided some thinking the reunion was an absurd and other believing in the nobles, and the king? Well let's just say that he was less than thrilled learn about all the current royals especially since he would be the one sucking up to king Francis to have that alliance happening.

"How can that be so hard? Aru" **(guess who/) **asked a exasperate Jack, Yao, a slim but strong man with long black hair which went all the way down his hips but always in a firm ponytail, brown eyes showing how irritated he had become. The task was simple: teach Alfred how to behave in front of the royals, now if the king collaborated even a little would be perfect.

"I just don't get it if they are coming to Spades to meet me, why do I have to the one to learn about them?" Answered an equally exasperate Alfred.

"Because we need to cause a good impression to possibly think about forming an alliance to save this damn Kingdom!" Screamed Yao, explaining the situation for the umpteenth time in three hours. Taking a deep breath a sitting in a nearby chair he continued in much calmer voice "Alfred, Spades needs held. This meeting can be our way out of this hell hole we are going through, please try to understand"

"If Diamonds haven't done an alliance until now what makes you think they will do it now?"

"Because the situation it's getting worse every day and if they don't take a position soon the war will break. Even a peasant would know that, Aru!"

"Oh? Would they? I don't think so! They will be busy enough trying to get food or water to even think about the kingdom's situation! That should be our job!"

If it was a shouting match he wanted, it was a shouting match he would have" And this is exactly what I'm trying to do! Diamonds is thriving in the middle of the worst drought that has ever happened in all suit's history, and yet you ask me to just leave them alone?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm asking you! If Spades wants to prove its power we have to go through it alone!"

"You are closing your mind young king, you're far too naïve to make this kind of decision" This time his voice was low, a silent threat.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Alfred was pushing it he knew it, but Alastair's words still rang into his head, even if the jack was right he could not bring himself to trust the other.

Taking a deep breath to organize his thoughts the jack made his decision " We are going to take a break, Aru, you are much agitated, go talk to your brother , at least in he you trust, right?" he was pleading, begging for a 'yes'. Alfred had become untrusting and that was not good for someone on his position, yes he should know who to trust, but he should at least trust his advisor, for heaven's sake! "Why _can't you just trust me even a little bit?_"

Alfred turned on his heels and made his way to his brother's chamber, he knew he was wrong and that an alliance could save Spades but how could the Jack believe that a single meeting would make the difference? He was a hero but even heroes could not make things change in so little time, and to make it worse all the royals would know that Spades needed Diamonds to sponsor the damn thing. It was their condition, of course no one thought about it. It was a shame. Bursting through his brother's door he noticed two things: first, his brother was not there, second, thins was not his brother's chamber it was his. "_ Now even I forget where his chamber is!"_

He was going mad, this entire Diamonds thing was wearing him off. He called a maid and asked her to get his brother, sat in his bed Mathew would be here in minutes and he would not mind the fact Alfred was lying in his bed, not a bit.

Ten minutes later Mathew was in Alfred's chambers.

"So… w-what's going on, Al?"Said his twin brother in a meek voice, he always talked like that. Mathew was the second one to be born meaning he was not to the king, contraire to popular belief did not envy Alfred and was happy to stay in the library or going to the villages dressed as a peasant. Even if they were twins they were much different like their hair color Alfred's was lighter shade and the curls both: had Mathew's hair and curl were longer. Alfred had sky blue eyes while Mathew had purple ones.

"You have no idea how crazy this jack is."

"Why? What happ-"

"He comes up with this idea that Diamonds will help us! Like hell they are!"

"But isn't it worth a tr-"

"Of course, not! Even if I, the Hero, talk to them they will be meanies like the Villains they are and say no."

"First, STOP interrupting me!" Mathew was a peace person, but seeing the childish way his brother was acting he could not stand for it. "Second is this about what Alastair said to you?"

"N-N-No way, why would you say that?"It was his twin brother right in front of him. Why did he fell like he had to lie?

"It is. You know it. Now tell me: what really happened?" His voice was lower, like his normal voice.

Looking into his twin's eyes the King saw no accusation glare, no rage, no disappointment, this was just Matt his brother "I can't do it!" There he said it.

Mathew intertwined their hands and let the other continue his tirade.

"It's hard to be alone there Matt and this alliance! What if we get our hopes up only to be crushed again?"

"I think you got Alastair words wrong Alfie"

"What the hel-" He was cut by a sharp glare. The younger made his point DON'T interrupt me.

"Alastair said to take your own conclusions, to be open minded. It's not that you have no one it's just that they have to earn your trust."

"Is that just it?" Yes ladies and Gentleman Alfred was a bit oblivious. "Really Matt what would I do without you?" And like that he was back, sometimes Mathew tough his brother would never change. He let the other out of his grasp now sitting face to face they could really talk "But anyway Diamonds won't do an alliance. Talking 'bout Alastair, do you know where he is maybe he could be my sidekick."

"He went in a trip and won't be back in a month that's all I know" He needed to get his brother relaxed so. "Alfie, you should really read this book I found?"

"Books again? Oh God please no! Can't we talk about anything else? Like …"

"It is an adventure book."

"The story of your book." Alfred completed happily Matt was a good story teller not the best but he knew how to make adventures stories in which Alfred would always put his opinion.

* * *

In the next day Alfred was calmer and actually talked with Yao rather than just impose his opinions.

"Why do you think Diamonds won't be our allies? Aru" The jack was happy the king had made progress but he was still untrusting in the diamonds matter.

"'Cause they've closed their kingdom to the other suits three months before the drought began."Stated the king, he had made a little research to back up his theory and the more he tried to clarify more, question got in his way. He had never spend so much time in the library before.

"Yes indeed, but now it is a different situation. Aru"

"How so?"

"Like I was trying to say yesterday if they don't take a position soon the war will break. Aru"

"Even if the war broke we wouldn't win. We may have the number on our side but they will have nourished armies and provisions for the whole war."

"I know that but the people don't, it will be then to start a war. Aru" the king saw that for now he could not win, so he would play for the Jack's rules, for now.

* * *

The following four days went with no problems, the king learned about the royals, the people seemed happier with the prospect of a party, and the kingdom situation was a bit better. The meeting was two days away and the last council and royals' meeting was happening in this very moment.

"My King are you prepared for your introduction?" The one running the meeting, Markus asked

"_Of course not"._ "For sure"

"And you Jack what is your position"

"I think he is prepared, however his nerves might get the better of him." A low chuckle followed that statement.

"I'm fully prepared just you watch, my dear Jack" The king defended himself.

"If you think so."

"If I'm not wrong the royal who made the best first impression was the previous queen, wasn't it?" Asked the same elder that had spoken with king Francis. His name Alfred learned was Awes. The king really hated him.

"Don't you think it would be risked to put both of them together?" Piped up another member.

"The queen is in a cell. There is no way he would harm our king." Awes was speaking with such ease it was surreal. "But of course it is our King's decision." He turned to Alfred and in his eyes there was a challenge "_Are you this scared to meet a crazy men?"_

"Maybe I could learn a thing or two and besides ain't I supposed to meet all the royals?" Why did his mouth moved before his brain?

"Fist Arthur Kirkland in not Spades' Queen he was deposed of his position five years ago" Markus was talking again."Second, he made a marvelous first impression and look what happened. However it is true that you must meet every royal alive he may not be the queen but he holds his position as a royal of Spades. If you want you can meet him."

Awes was still looking at Alfred the challenge was there." I wanna meet him" He never backed a challenge.

"So it is all set, tomorrow you go to the asylum with the jack and meet our lovely Queen" Awes clasped his hands happily.

"Why do I have to take him? Aru" "_I have never meet Arthur, and I don't think he would be inclined no meet me either"_

"Awes is right in making you go with the king even if Arthur Kirkland is not the Queen anymore you should face him as the Jack of Spades" said Markus.

"And may I inquire the actual reason for me to meet him?"

"You played a good part in his exile, so man up, meet him and prove that you have no regrets."

"As you wish." Alfred was surprised to see the jack give up so easily.

"So tomorrow take a carriage and they'll be waiting for you. I'll make the arrangements this afternoon" Awes seemed to know something.

"Meeting dismissed"

"Wait! Is there really a reason to send them to talk with the crazy queen?" Said another member.

"It will be good for the king to take some advice on how to charm king Francis and the Jack will finally get rid of the regret he has." Answered Awes.

Markus seemed annoyed his order war ignored and repeated once more this time louder"MEETING DISMISSED"

Back in the safety of his office, Alfred realized what he would have to do: be in the cross fire, he was going to die.

* * *

The next morning was fairly calm until it got to the moment of leaving the castle. The tension was so thick it was possible to cut it with a knife obviously Alfred had to do it.

"So you send the guy to an asylum without even meeting him?" Smoothness was not his strong point.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Aru" And that was their conversation.

It was true, Yao had never met Arthur. But what was said about the royal in those times were enough to him. The queen was crazy, and that was final. He had to be sent to a place where he would harm no one, but somehow he felt as if he knew the younger one, or maybe it was just the guilt of condemning someone to that life.

That was why he did not want to meet Arthur, he was afraid to discover he was wrong and that the Queen was completely sane.

* * *

Spades asylum was not famous or had a name it was just an asylum like many other. A place where the insane would be 'cured' through the 'best' treatment, be it the water one the whipping, the fire, or any other that was called for. But there was one patient that would not be harmed physically: Arthur Kirkland, for he had a title even if it was not Queen he was still Spades royal. So being locked in a cell the whole day was the only thing that could be done to him.

The building itself was creepy enough as if he had came from a horror book. Unkempt, ugly, even the garden at its front made nothing to lighten the mood, the old fort still had a dark aura around it, at least in Alfred's view.

When they got out of the carriage, they were quickly led to the inside where they met the director, who insisted on being called "director", he was the one who led them to where the queen was, a big "4" marked the wall near the hall where in the end they would find the bars the locked Arthur Kirkland.

"Go to the end of the hall and you'll be able to talk to him, if he wants to talk that's it." The director said

"Here we go" Alfred didn't think because if he did then he would get nervous and heroes didn't get nervous.

But Jacks did. Yao was the living proof. His heart was beating fast, the blood pumping in his ears, his mouth dry the only thing he could do was follow Alfred. Then a voice began, so charming they had to came closer.

"_**In sleep he came to**_

_**In dreams he came**_

_**The voice which calls to me**_

_**And speaks my name**_

_**And do I dream again**_

_**For now I find the phan-" **_

The voice stopped, their eyes fell to the figure in the dark cell in front of them, it was difficult to see in the dark but those were definitely the brightest eyes Alfred had ever seen.

"It looks like we have guests."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now, I know I promised that Artie would be in this chapter but he will be in the spotlight on the next I swear.**

**I imagined the asylum to be like Pafos Medieval Fort, you can Google it. Also the song is 'The phantom of the Opera'.**

**And I will try to make one chapter every week, except this one because I'll be in test's period (26/11 to 04/12). No chapter in this time.**

**Bye, hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to everybody and anybody that faved or is following this story.**

_**Warnings: there will be a bit of OC. Yes I'm not good recreating their personality.**_

"_Talking"_

"_Thinking"_

_**I realized that you don't know their ages so Alfred is 18, Arthur is 23 and Yao is 29 in the beginning Arthur will be acting a little off but it will be explained later in the fic so please don't give up on me. Sorry about the lateness. **_

_**The music this time is 'Fields of Anthenry'**_

_**And I own absolutely nothing**_

_**Hope you like it =^-^=**_

* * *

Beautiful, the person in front of him was the definition of the word, light blond hair, messy and a bit dirty, green eyes like a forest in the middle of the day so bright they seemed to shine, over them were the bushiest browns ha had ever seen, a perfect little nose with slim lips to pair, his face was not feminine per say but was not masculine either, an androgynous face even with those brows. The body was thin with long limbs, he was a runner. The Queen was wearing prisoner's clothes and the dim light from the window was directed at him making ethereal, Alfred was speechless.

"No, he's not scary, he's just looking at me in a bit creepy way." Even his voice was attracting. Thick with an English accent.

"Wait- There's no way I'm creepy" The king practically screamed, the prisoner just shrugged." I mean, well, you know what I mean, right Jack?"

"I'm not sure I do, Aru." Yao knew it was wrong but the queen's attitude was making him feel better about himself. "I'm sure that Arthur doesn't either, or perhaps you do?" He turned to the ex-queen, but his gaze was not corresponded the younger one was simply looking at Alfred.

The pregnant silence that followed was not expected. The youngest gestured awkwardly to the oldest to talk something, anything, it would work perfectly if Yao understood his gests stead of just look at his damn face.

"So, Arthur, you must be wondering what we are doing here." If the Jack doesn't talk he would.

"Not really."

"Not even a bit curious?"

"No." He was too honest.

"Help me here!" Whispered Alfred to the Jack

"What? Oh! Right." Get yourself together Yao. "Officially we are here for business, we wou-"

"Will you tell me why you are here or not?" The ex-queen cut the Jack suddenly. "I don't have much time." He was ignoring Yao completely. It was weird. Alfred had to do the talking what was up with all this responsibility?

"I heard something about you." Even if the person in front of him was stunning, he was still crazy, poor thing.

"What is your name?"

"Hun?"

"Your name, what is it?" Arthur moved so that he was in front of Alfred, unconsciously the other had done the same and in the moment there was barely a foot between them, even with the bars.

"Alfred F. Jones" Why would his name mater.

The ex-queen's eye widened a bit and turned stern, then back to the normal, it was so fast neither Alfred nor the Jack noticed. "Not good, not good at all." He whispered to himself looking down, and then he looked up to the Jack not seeing him, finally his eyes fell upon Alfred. "Leave!"

"I have not spoken yet, how can I leave?" the man was seriously fucked up.

"They told me the king was coming here today, not Alfred Jones, I can't speak to you the king is waiting for me."

"Yes, you can speak to me, I'm the king."

"Did you not say that you were Alfred Jones?"

"Alfred **F.** Jones, King of Spades, Thank you very much."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"_The hell is up with this guy?" _Alfred had no idea what to say, was HE the mad one, they were right it was a stupid idea to come here. "Let's go." He turned only to feel thin finger wrapping themselves around his wrist. "I'm leavening" he turned to face to one holding him, the prisoner stared back. "Ain't it what you wanted?"

"Yes"

"Then let me go."

"No"

"You know what? I'm tired let me go or I'll use my strength against you."

Another hand caught the one holding him. "Let him go. Aru" Yao was tired of being ignored. The mad man looked at the hand holding his as if it was a surprise it even existed. He let the youngest' hand go and turned as if someone had called him.

"You're right mint let's sing! Maybe they calm down if we do." Walking to the center of the cell he started humming again but this time a different song, Yao's eyes widened as he recognized the song and shined with guilt when Arthur started singing the chorus.

"**By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young man calling **

**Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free **

**Against the Famine and the Crown**

**I rebelled, they ran me down"**

"Let's leave already, he's not talking to us anymore" If he could the Jack would run away from that song, it was an anthem of the people this days, a proof of Spades' disgrace.

Alfred also knew the song and he had not problem picking up his pace, just to get away from that dammed song. The Jack did not complain and soon enough they were both in front of the director who had waited for them next to the hallway end.

"Your majesties, how was it?" both royals passed him without a second glance. The carriage was never more beautiful.

* * *

"It was a useless trip, the guy was nuts, he ignored you, he didn't give me answers, heck he didn't even unders-"

" I know it was stressing, I know all that happened, so if you would just shut up for five minutes I'll be more than happy, Aru" the king didn't reply after all the Jack was more than right to complain, but he didn't need to shout. A sudden jerk of the carriage sent both of them to the 'floor' between the seats. "What now?"

The coach man opened the carriage's door." Your Majesties, it seems we have a problem with the wheel, would your Majesties like to wait for us to finish fixing it or for us to call another carriage?"

"We'll wait for another carriage." Yao was rubbing his temple,"Let's go for a walk this blasted place is so hot I could boil water here, Aru" He stood and made his way to where the coachman was, shooing him with his murderous aura and not waiting for the king.

"Wait Your Majesty, I'll get the-"

"Out of my way" And then he fell, the impact had broken the stairs of the carriage and there was a puddle down. "Oh! My fuckery fucking fuck, Aru! And now uh? What else?" He was screaming at the sky when he felt something, or rather someone, falling in him forcing his head in the mud down him.

When the Jack had passed him Alfred had agreed to a walk even if his nod was unnoticed, and followed the jack on his way out, only he got distracted when he remembered that there was a saying in Spades that if when going back from somewhere bad things happened one should not go back to the same place and then he was on the Jack. Then he was thrown in the mud by the Jack and then it was raining. "You should stop asking that question." He got up and back in the carriage.

Wang Yao was beyond pissed.

* * *

When the other carriage got there both royals were still clad in muddy clothes and that's how they got to the Blue Treasure, it was already dark and they were tired, they bathed, ate, got to their chambers and slept.

Alfred normally didn't dream, or he did not remember it, but he was pretty sure his dream had changed from delicious treats to a white room, well it wasn't a room just a white place and suddenly a voice broke in the 'room'.

"**By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young man calling **

**Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free **

**Against the Famine and the Crown**

**I rebelled, they ran me down"**

Oh! A nightmare, it made sense he was stressed after all, but how the did he know he was having a nighmare?

"A nightmare? Oh! My. You're stupider than I thought lad" A voice broke in the place, and it turned blue, the music was slowly fading away, "Open your eyes lad" he felt an impact to his forehead whoever it was, they had strength.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot between his brown. "What was that for?"

"Stupider indeed." Another impact this time stronger on the back of his knees, he should stumble forward but it did nothing,"Open those bloody eyes!"

"They are open!" what kind of fucked up dream was this?

"Of course they are." Scoffed the voice sarcastically "That's why you are seeing me crystal clear right?"

"The hell you are talking about? This is my dream, and my eyes are open" one more impact this time in his stomach. Now he opened his eyes. He was in a room, an actual room, with four walls but the color was not yet clear, though there was no selling the walls just went up and up, and up, when he looked to the ground he realized that it too went in all directions, that's was probably why he could not define the wall's color, but the ground he could it was like a chess table.

"So you finally opened them?" Al looked at the direction of the voice, and saw a chair, not a simple chair the kind of chair royals sit in councils, and in that chair was Arthur Kirkland, the biggest difference now was that he was wearing what a royal should be, even with his mini hat on his head, a white button up with a beige waist coat, dark brown trousers followed by a social shoes and a blue over coat. Alfred absently noticed that the only difference between his and Arthur's garment was that his waist coat was dark blue. When the ex-queen rose from his seat and walked up to Alfred, he figured it must been _that _kind of dream after he got pretty impressed by the guy's looks. When Arthur reached him he expected a kiss what he got was a kick in his family jewels. " That's for gawking at me, do you have any idea how impolite is that?"

Alfred felt to the ground, "_How the hell a guy this thin has this much strength?"_

"Because this is a dream" He got back at his seat and stared at Alfred, who was impressed the other had read his thoughts. "Important thing first, what was it you wanted to talk to me earlier?"

"_Oh! So my subconscious wants to get me ready for tomorrow! Well, it is a dream after all." "_Tomorrow I'll met the other royals, and I need to impress them so …Any tips you can give me?" the finishing bow were the puppy eyes.

"One, stop doing that. Two, if you want to impress them so badly something tells me that you'll end up doing a fool of yourself." He crossed his legs, put his elbow in one of them, and rested his chin on the hand.

"I have to impress them if I don't them an alliance with Diamonds is impossible!"

"An alliance with Diamonds is out of reach. The frog can't make anything or else his own kingdom may succumb."

"And what the hell do _you_ know? You're just a Crazy Queen, who is in an asylum doing nothing all day. I'm the one who will have to face the people, the one who has to save them!"

Arthur sighed again. "You're wrong, in all four of your statements. But we have no time to speak about it now."

"Of course we do this is MY dream, and you're here just to soften me fears. You're an illusion."

The other ignoned him "Tomorrow be yourself and they will support you, don't try to be a Know-it-all, because you clearly don't, and most of all don't make physical contact with Diamonds Queen if you want a good relationship with their kingdom." He stood and walked in the opposite direction of Alfred.

"Wait what do you mean physical contact?" He tried to stand but his body was not moving.

"One more thing," The ex-queen turned his overcoat moving with him creating movement even where there wasn't. "I'm not a Crazy Queen. I'm _the _Crazy Queen." He bowed perfectly and started to disappear. "Wake up twat."

As soon as the words left the other's mouth, Alfred's word turned blurry and he was back in his chamber.

"Five more minutes."

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it really a dream? Why can't the frog do anything? And will I be able to finish the next chapter in due time?**

**All answers will be given next week.**


	4. AN

**I wont be able to update before next year sorry people but i have moved and it's all a mess. My computer wont start and lots of more things. Any way i'm terribly sorry, hope you guys don't think bad of me. But just so you know next chapter will be bigger. **


End file.
